The present invention relates to a device that facilitates the delivery of communications services to subscribers. More particularly, the present invention relates to a universal demarcation point that provides an interface between a utility distribution network and subscriber owned equipment for use with the delivery of communication services to subscribers via fiber optic and copper cables.
When delivering communications services to subscribers, it is common for a utility to attach a service box to the subscriber's dwelling. The service box provides an interface between the utility distribution network and subscriber owned equipment. As used herein, the term "subscriber owned equipment" means equipment that a subscriber attaches either directly or indirectly to a utility distribution network to receive or transmit communications services through the utility distribution network. Examples of subscriber owned equipment include telephones, television, and modems.
When the subscriber subscribes to multiple types of communications services, the utility mounts a separate service box to the subscriber's dwelling for each type of communications service. Each of the separate service boxes is then connected to the appropriate utility distribution network. For example, the telephone service box is connected to the telephone distribution network and the cable television service box is connected to the cable television distribution network.
When the utility provides communications services in rural areas where there may be several miles between each subscriber, the utility must install separate copper wires to each service box on each subscriber's dwelling. In addition, when communications services are transmitted over long distances using certain types of copper wires, the electrical signals weaken and become distorted. To overcome these drawbacks, the utility must install amplifiers or repeaters at regular intervals in the utility distribution network so that the utility can provide the subscriber with a desirable quality of communications services. As a result of the costs associated with serving subscribers in rural areas, the utilities have been restricted in their ability to provide subscribers with a range of communications services that utilities are typically able to provide for subscribers in urban areas.
There are various designs for service boxes. One such design is described in Grant, U.S. Pat. No. 4,673,771. The Grant patent discloses a universal building entrance terminal for telephone service. The terminal is primarily designed for attachment to commercial buildings where it is necessary to gain access to the terminal blocks for adding, deleting or changing subscribers' telephone lines. The terminal has a modular construction that allows components in the terminal to be accessed and changed.
Several service box designs include the ability to deliver more than one type of utility service. For example, Nickola, U.S. Pat. No. 3,614,538, discloses a pedestal, which is mounted adjacent to a mobile home, for delivering electric power, telephone service, and gas service to the mobile home. Conventional electric and gas meters, as well as a conventional telephone box, can be mounted to the post so that the utilities can be readily connected and disconnected to the mobile home.
Dively. U.S. Pat. No. 4,785,376, discloses a utility pedestal that is primarily designed for use in marinas. The pedestal allows for delivery of electric, telephone, television, and water service to a single point. The pedestal also contains connectors that enable the utility services to be conveniently connected and disconnected to a boat or vehicle.
Horn, U.S. Pat No. 5,196,988, and Horn, U.S. Pat. No. 5,184,279, disclose an adapter faceplate for use in a metal power pedestal. The adapter provides the ability to add telephone and television capabilities to the power pedestal. The adapter isolates the telephone and television cables from the electrical components in the pedestal.
Frouin, U.S. Pat No. 5,134,541, discloses a distribution system for water, gas, fuel, electricity, and other fluids. The system is enclosed in a container that resists vandalism and accepts payment for disbursement of the utility services.